Bump in the Night
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins have a random, weird night.


_A/N: This is a little strange..._

_Enjoy:D_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

"What the _fuck_??" Collins whispered, his voice rough from sleep. "Ang, ya hear that??"

"Mmmm...whatchyatalkinabout...?" Angel slurred, startled from a peaceful slumber. The bedsheets rustled as Angel rolled over to face Collins, trying to peer at him even in the darkness. "Honey...is everything alright?"

"I heard something. Sounded like a fly...what a _pest_!" Collins growled. He hated those things, especially when he couldn't see them.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just trap him in a kleenex and let him outside in the morning. He probably doesn't even want to be in here, you know. Poor lil' thing..." Angel giggled, amused by how worked up Collins seemed over this. He leaned in, his lips finding Collins' cheek.

"Baby, you need to shave real soon..." The Latino joked.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

"There it is again!" Collins cried, ignoring Angel. "The little bastard...!"

"Sweetie! It's _okay_, just calm down..."

"It sounds like a mosquito to me!" The professor remarked.

Silence.

"EEEEEK!! I DON'T WANNA GET THE WEST NILE VIRUS!!!" Angel shrieked. Arms flailing. He was kicking and twisting frantically on the mattress, becoming entangled in the bedsheets.

"...What the...?" Collins jumped, too startled to react at first.

"IT'S GONNA _GET_ ME, THOMAS!!" Angel screamed, still struggling.

"It's okay, Angelcake! _I'll_ protect you!" Collins sat up in the bed and swung at the air with his tightly clenched fists, as if you could actually _punch_ a mosquito...

"I'm having trouble seeing him..."

"Maybe you should turn on the light, Collins..." Came Angel's soft, muffled whisper. He was absolutely still now. Still under the covers, Angel was resting on his stomach. He had his head buried under a pillow.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea..." Collins grinned sheepishly. He leaned over, clicking on the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

"Ahhhh-HA!!" Collins cried, his eyes following the mosquito. "I'll get you now, you little shit!"

"Go away...please just go away. Go suck somebody else's blood, not mine. You don't want my blood, anyway. _Trust_ me..." Angel whimpered, pleading.

Collins stopped in mid-action and stared at Angel. Slowly, his face began to break out in a huge grin.

What he was thinking of was far more fun than killing a mosquito...

"Angel...I think I saw him land on you..."

Angel let out a squeak. His lean body went rigid under the covers.

"_What_??! Oh, please kill it! Don't let it bite me!!"

"Don't panic, Angel..."

"KILL IT!!"

"Okay, okay...don't move..." Collins raised his hand in the air, he leaned over Angel and paused for a split second...

Then he delivered a loud, hard slap to Angel's rear end.

Even through the covers, Angel could feel the harsh sting of the smack. He squealed loudly, startled. His head shot up...

Collins had buried his face into the mattress, trying to muffle his laughter.

"_Thomas_! That was _not_ funny!" Angel snapped at him, eyes narrowing.

This only made Collins laugh harder...so hard, in fact, that he was literally choking. After a few seconds, he finally raised his head to look at a frowning Angel.

"I'm sorry, Ang...it's just...you just..." Collins bit his bottom lip, trying to calm down. "You just look so damn _cute_ when you're mad!!"

"You think I'm _mad_??" Angel raised a perfect eyebrow.

Collins blinked.

"Um..._aren't_ ya??"

Slowly, an evil grin began to form on Angel's face."Honey, if you want mad...I'll show you _mad_!"

As he was talking,the Latino raised his hand. He leaned forward, ready to smack Collins.

Collins practically squealed as he realized what Angel was about to do. He shifted in the bed, trying to get away from him. Still laughing hysterically, he raised his hands defensively.

"_No_, Angel! Wait...I'm _sorry_...!"

The pleas of the teacher fell upon deaf ears, however. Angel leaned in closer, grinning madly.

"Brace yourself, Collins. This is gonna _hurt_!" The younger of the two teased in a sing song tone.

Collins cringed, he instinctively rolled over in order to escape Angel's wrath...

And ended up falling off of the bed. He yelped as his body hit the floor with a rather loud _'thud'_.

Angel gasped in horror, all traces of playful teasing had now completely vanished. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, peering down at his stunned lover.

"Oh my gosh! Baby...are you _okay_??"

Collins slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow..." He groaned, wincing ever so slightly.

Instantly, Angel slipped off of the bed and crouched down to Collins' level. Grasping his hands, he pulled Collins up into a standing position.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you fall off the bed..." Angel gave him a sincere smile, gazing into his eyes.

_Even though it was kind of funny..._

"Now I've probably got this big ol' lump on the back of my head, Angelcake." Collins teased, still gripping Angel's hands. "And it's all thanks to _you_."

"You're welcome!" Angel giggled, winking at him. "Aww, don't worry about it. I'll make you feel better..."

"_How_??" Collins smirked, his eyes twinkling. He knew full well what Angel had in mind.

Sure enough, Angel leaned in and gave him a tender, gentle kiss.

Collins closed his eyes and kissed Angel back, enjoying this idea very much.

Pretty soon, all nagging thoughts of pesky mosquitos and the West Nile Virus became a thing of the past.

THE END


End file.
